


Treasure

by sottovocexo



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Grief/Mourning, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sottovocexo/pseuds/sottovocexo
Summary: Though Carina and Henry have led very different lives, the stars and the sea pointed them in the same direction.Takes place following the end of the movie.





	Treasure

When Carina can’t sleep, she turns to the stars. 

Henry had given up his room in the family’s cottage, had taken the den and tried to make her comfortable, but there’s only so much sleep you can get when you’re in a strange home, with a new family, and you’ve just lost the father you’ve waited your whole life to regain.

So she drifted outside, wrapped in nothing but a shawl and new memories as she gazed at her father’s stars. The memories were short-lived but warm.

Her whole life, the stars have been more than her namesake - they were her inheritance. Her purpose. They watched over her on the streets when she had to survive, when her father was at sea; when she didn’t know where. When she didn't know that, one day, she'd have everything.

The thought of looking up every night at a sky shy one star hurt, like she was the one who'd been swallowed by the sea.

\---

When Henry can’t sleep, he seeks out the sea.

He waited there for his dad every day. And one day, when he was ten, they met for the first time as the tide came in and the sun was setting; he knew then the sea could be trusted, and he trusted his dad would return again. Until he didn’t. 

So he studied the stories, learned the dead men’s tales, charted a new course himself. When he couldn’t bring his father home, he tried again - became a sailor, joined the Navy, sought out the treasure to break the curse. Again and again until his father walked ashore.

\---

When Henry steps outside the cottage, he sees Carina by the sea and he has stars in his eyes. She shivers in the chill of night, so Henry strips off his jacket, wraps it around her shoulders. She takes his arms and leans into him. Strangers only days ago. Fatherless only hours before. Closer than they realized. 

Where does love fall in the chasm between science and magic? Carina wonders. These days she wonders more and knows less. Though she will never have everything again, she stays by the sea a little longer.  



End file.
